In some mapping and surveying systems and techniques a satellite is used for transmitting a signal, and a pole is precisely positioned over a fixed point on the surface of the Earth. An antenna is supported at the top of the pole. A pole is used in order to position the antenna at an elevated height to reduce the effects of obstructions to satellite signals by hills, trees, buildings, etc.
Also in conventional surveying techniques it is often necessary to position a pole over a fixed point which is being used as a point of reference. For example, sometimes the reference point is not visible at ground level.